1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tire chains, and more particularly to a novel tire chain apparatus which employs a strap means for retaining the opposite ends of a length of tire chain in a taut position about the periphery of the tire.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a length of chain carried about the periphery of a tire in order to increase traction and frictional engagement of the vehicle tire with a soft or slippery surface such as experienced during snow and ice conditions. Normally, the length of chain is laid upon the pavement and the vehicle is driven until the tire rests in the center of the chain length. Next, the driver must couple the ends of the chain together so that the chain will be maintained on the tire as the vehicle moves at speed. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such a conventional tire chain and system of installation which stem from the fact that the installation is time consuming, difficult to accomplish and generally requires strength to pull the ends of the chain together into a linking arrangement. Such a procedure is difficult for women and is certainly inconvenient and cumbersome to install.
Furthermore, in many instances, the attachment of the opposite ends of the chain length become detached and the chain is thrown from the tire. Also, chains are often loose after installation so that a good deal of uncontrolled movement is experienced which damages the tire and sometimes the vehicle itself.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel tire chain apparatus which will provide convenient attachment of the length of chain to the tire and which may be done by unskilled persons.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention which provides a novel apparatus for detachably connecting the opposite ends of a length of tire chain about the periphery of the tire. In one form of the invention, at least one strap is provided which is of substantially U-shaped configuration having a pair of side members joined by a curvilinear cross-member and which includes an open cavity into which the tire is received. An open entrance is provided to the cavity by the side members being arranged in fixed spaced-apart relationship and a selected one of the side members includes an extension terminating in an open socket intended to be insertably placed over an existing lug nut carried on the stud of the wheel. Attachment means are provided for releasably securing the opposite ends of the length of tire chain to the side members of the strap. Additional straps may be employed and a retaining band may be coupled between the multiple straps to improve retention of the chain about the periphery of the tire.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel tire retention apparatus for holding a length of chain about the periphery of a tire and which is easy to install by unskilled persons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel tire chain retention apparatus which will apply constant tension to the installed chain so as to maintain the chain in position about the periphery of the tire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and economical means for installing a length of tire chain about the periphery of a tire so as to improve the traction of the tire upon snowy or slippery surfaces, and which may be readily attached to the tire by unskilled persons and without special tools.